Hiroto x Seiji - Chapitre 1: Plus que de l'amitié
by Lea FANDESSHIPS
Summary: Yaoi Hiroto x Seiji.


**Chapitre 1:**

 **Plus que de l'amitié.**

Je suis en pleine séance photo. Prenant plusieurs posent à la seconde près, au côté de mon partenaire de scène. Mon meilleur ami m'accompagnant dans mes mouvements. Avec le bruit unique des flashs, et des cliques du photographe. Je me nommes Hiroto Kazama, j'ai maintenant 16 ans. Je suis une idole du groupe Ships, mon partenaire lui, se nommes Seiji Hiwatari. Au bout de encore cinq minutes de bruit de flash, le photographe annonce donc la fin de la séance en nous remerciant chaleureusement.

\- Merci à vous. dit mon partenaire d'un ton doux et agréable.

\- Merci. dis-je d'un ton poli.

Nous quittons alors, la salle. Se dirigeant tout les deux à notre loge. Quand soudain, une jeune fille que je connais très bien accompagné de son manager, vient nous saluer.

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour Kilari. réponds Seiji accompagné d'un beau sourire.

\- Salut. répondis-je d'une voix normal.

\- Que nous vos cet honneur ? demande Seiji d'une voix calme et posé.

\- Oh, je suis là pour répondre à mon interview ! Ce jour est enfin arrivé, depuis le temps que je l'attends. Et vous ? réponds la petite excité.

\- Nous venons de terminer notre séance photo.

\- Oh ! J'ai hâte de voir le résultat. Et-...

\- Kilari, désolée de vous interrompre, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour discuter. Tu as du travail ! coupe Kumoi d'un ton sévère.

\- O-oui. Pardon, madame. réponds t-elle d'une voix désolé.

\- A plus tard. Et bonne chance. dit le blond en souriant.

\- Merci. A plus tard les garçons. réponds doucement Kilari.

Je regarde Kilari partir au côté de son manager. Tandis que Seiji commence à partir et s'arrête quelque instant voyant que je ne suis pas son pas.

\- Tu viens ? me demande t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Oui.

Arriver à notre loge, nous entrons et refermons la porte derrière notre dos. Je me mis sur un banc, ouvre mon sac et sors un script pour notre prochaine pub. Pendant que Seiji, lui donne une petite friandise à Kame-san.

\- Hm... Dit, Seiji.

\- Oui ? réponds t-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

\- Tu penses qu'on est prêt pour tourner cette pub... ? Dis-je en regardant toujours le script.

\- Bien sûr ! Ça ne fais aucun doute. Pourquoi me demande-tu ça ? Tu as des doutes ?

\- Non... Enfin... C'est juste qu'elle est spéciale, nous n'avons jamais tourner ce genre de pub.

\- Oh, Hiroto. Tu as fait beaucoup de chose bien plus coriace. Ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire peur, je me trompe ? sourit-il.

Je lance un regard vers lui. Il me sourit. Un sourire assez moqueur dirai-je... Je lui renvoie donc un sourire. Mon sourire lui était d'un ton de « petit diable ». Seiji se mit à rire de mon sourire. Je referme donc, le script et commence à me changer. J'enlève alors mon haut, ainsi que mon bas. Je prends mon débardeur, ainsi que mon Jeans, et enfile tout. Tandis qu'à côté de moi, Seiji rêvasse, comme d'habitude.

\- Seiji ! Change-toi au lieu de rêvasser. On va être en retard, sinon. dis-je avec un ton haussé.

\- Oh... Détends-toi Hiroto, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas être en retard. me dit-il d'un ton calme.

Il enlève son haut à son tour et son bas. Puis, il pris une chemise blanche et un Jeans aussi. Une fois nos affaires rassemblé, nous sortons de la loge, où Muranishi nous attend.

\- Vous voilà. Nous allons dans le studio. Venez. nous dit-il.

Je suivis avec Seiji notre manager. Un silence pesant s'apaise sur mes épaules... Je déteste ça... Je regarde du coin de l'œil Seiji... Rêvassant, en regardant sa tortue. Il ne changera jamais. Se qui me fait sourire.

Nous arrivons donc dans le studio. Nous entrons et découvrons les beaux décors qui l'entour.

\- Bonjour à vous, les Ships. dit le producteur.

\- Bonjour. dis-je en synchrone avec Seiji.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous vous présentons juste l'endroit où vous allez exercer cette pub. Ainsi que les décors, et quelques explications fournies. dit-il.

\- D'accord. Merci. lui dis-je.

Le producteur nous montre alors et explique chaque endroit. Ainsi, se termine cette journée. Une fois changé, je sors de l'agence accompagné de Seiji et Kilari.

\- Comment s'est passé ton interview, Kilari ? demande Seiji avec un sourire.

\- Super ! C'était vraiment chouette. Et vous ? Qu'avez vous fais pendant ce temps ? réponds t-elle en nous regardant tout les deux.

\- Nous sommes allés dans le studio où se déroulera la pub que nous avons à tourner.

\- Oh, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir le résultat. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. Ça va Hiroto ? me demande t-elle.

\- Oui. Je vais bien. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs.

\- Non, c'est juste qu'il a un peu les chocottes de tourner cette pub. Dit Seiji en souriant.

\- Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas les chocottes ! répondis-je d'un ton énervé.

\- Hahaha... ! Je rigole Hiroto. Je te taquine.

\- …

\- Oh, Hiroto ne te fâche pas. Et puis, tu vas y arriver ! dit la brunette.

\- Non, je ne suis pas fâché... dis-je d'une voix soupirante.

\- Hm... Bon, je dois y aller les garçons, on se dit à vendredi.

\- A vendredi, Kilari. réponds Seiji d'une voix toujours amicale.

\- A plus.

Nous regardons Kilari partir. Enfin, je la regarde et lance un soupire.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Hiroto ? demande Seiji en regardant le même endroit que moi.

\- Non... Tout va bien... Je suis juste fatigué.

\- Oh... C'est vrai qu'on a eu une dure journée, aujourd'hui.

\- Ouais. répondis-je d'une voix basse.

\- Hiroto, quand est-ce que tu vas lui annoncer tes sentiments, à Kilari ? Ça devient vraiment long. Pourtant tu as le courage, non ?

\- Q-quoi ?! Mes sentiments pour Kilari... J-je ne suis absolument pas amoureux d'elle. répondis-je en rougissant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends... ? Bon... J'ose juste pas avouer mes sentiments à Kilari... Ce n'est pas faux.

\- Hiroto, ne joue pas l'innocent. Je le sais. Ça se voit. Demain, nous avons notre jour de congé, invite-là. Profite s'en. me dit-il en me lançant un sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur.

\- … Ouais. Je vais essayer. Comment le sais-tu, d'ailleurs ?

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je vois tout.

\- … je le dévisage puis dit, tu es fort. lui dis-je d'un ton rieur.

Après cette discussion, je salue Seiji et part dans la direction de mon appartement. Pendant le trajet, je pense...

« - Aaahh... Comment vais-je l'inviter ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se doute d'une chose... Hm... Je pourrai lui dire - Salut, tu voudrais passer l'après-midi avec moi demain ? … Non, c'est un peu bizarre... Ou peut-être... Enfin, bon je vais l'appeler ça ira plus vite. »

Je sors alors mon téléphone et pris le contact de Kilari. Et l'appelle.

\- Bip... bip... Bip... Allô ?

\- S-salut Kilari. C'est moi Hiroto.

\- Hiroto ? Il y a un problème ? demande t-elle.

\- N-non, je... Hm... Je voulais juste m'assurer que... Tu étais bien rentrer... mentis-je.

\- Ah, oui. Tout va bien, je te remercie, et puis Na-san était avec moi, donc je n'étais pas non plus seule.

\- Tant mieux. B-bien à plus, alors. dis-je d'une voix basse.

\- A plus. raccroche t-elle.

Je reste debout regardant mon téléphone, immobile. Pourquoi... Pourquoi j'arrive pas à lui dire... Dès que j'ai voulu lui dire, ma voix s'est arrêté. Comme si mon cœur retenait ma voix prisonnière... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon cœur me dis toujours « non » quand je veux faire quelque chose avec Kilari, ou que je veux essayer une bonne fois pour toute de lui dire « Je t'aime » ? Mon cœur se serre. Je ne sais pourquoi. Je me mis à penser à Seiji, je me mis à sourire bêtement, et mon cœur se desserre, et laisse place à quelques battements de cœur. Soudain, je sursaute. Qu'est-ce qui me prends de penser à Seiji comme ça ?! Et pourquoi mon cœur s'affole ?! Je repris donc la marche, en regardant le sol. Perdu dans mes pensées... Une fois arrivé chez moi, m'avoir occupé de mes frères, je rentre dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit. Regardant le plafond. Devrai-je réessayer de rappeler Kilari ? Devrai-je pas ? Que devrai-je faire... ? Si je la rappelle et que je bloque une deuxième fois, elle va me prendre pour un idiot. Je décide donc de laisser tomber. Et elle a sûrement mieux à faire.

Je ferai mieux de sortir demain avec Seiji. Quand je prononce alors cette phrase, mon cœur se remets à battre fort. Je mets ma main sur mon cœur. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Soudain, mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je fit un bond en me redressant, et regarde mon téléphone. Seiji ? Que voulait-il ? Les battements de mon cœur s'accélère. Je décroche.

\- Allô... ?

\- Salut Hiroto, ça va ? me demande t-il avec une voix tranquille.

\- O-ouais... Si on peut dire... Et toi... ? dis-je d'une voix dégoûté.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Kilari n'a pas accepté ?

\- Non... J'... Elle ne peut pas demain, elle est occupée. Mentis-je.

\- Ah, bon ? Je suis désolé pour toi.

\- Non, non. Ce n'est pas grave. Dis, tu ne veux pas passer l'après-midi avec moi ? demandais-je.

\- Oh, pourquoi pas. Je veux bien ! On se retrouve où ?

\- Euh... Dans le parc ?

\- … O-ouais. Pourquoi pas ? On se dit... A 14h00 ?

\- Oui. Donc, à demain.

\- A demain. lui dis-je en raccrochant.

Un silence s'installe dans la pièce. Je regarde toujours mon portable. Me demandant pourquoi je suis si heureux qu'il est accepter. Je lui ai même mentis... J'ai dis que Kilari ne pouvait pas... Mais, je ne lui ai même pas demandé. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas dire que je n'ai pas osé... Enfin bref, demain j'ai rendez-vous avec Seiji dans... LE PARC ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?! C'est comme si je l'invitais à un rendez-vous amoureux... ! Olalala... J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de se poser des questions... ! Oh, c'est Seiji, il ne doit certainement pas se poser des questions de ce genre. C'est juste un endroit pour se retrouver, ça aurait été plus gênant si c'était Kilari.

La soirée défile... Je vais donc coucher mes frères tout excités. Une heure après, je reviens dans ma chambre. Je vais allé prendre une douche, ça me fera dû bien.

Une fois ma douche terminé, je reviens alors dans ma chambre, ma serviette sur mes cheveux, mon peignoir sur moi. On est si bien dedans, complètement détendu... Si doux. C'est là, qu'on se sens vraiment apaisé... Je vais donc dans le salon me faire chauffer un bon chocolat chaud. Une fois prêt, je vais dans mon canapé et allume la télé. Zappant sur les chaînes... Il n'y a pas vraiment de chose intéressante... Je regarde l'heure, il était 22h34... Il est assez tard, les films sont tous déjà commencés ou terminés. Je mets une chaîne et regarde des épisodes des « Expert Miami ». Je les ai déjà vu, mais c'est pas grave, j'aime bien les revoir. Buvant mon chocolat, je jette un œil sur mon portable posé sur la table basse. Je tends alors le bras, prends mon téléphone et le déverrouille. Pas de nouveau message. Je vais dans mon application Skype. Et je vois que le compte de Seiji Hiwatari est actif. Avec une petite hésitation, je clique sur sa fenêtre et lui envoie un message.

« Hiroto Kazama dit:

Salut. »

J'attends quelque instant, quand un message apparaît « Seiji Hiwatari est en train d'écrire... »

« Seiji Hiwatari dit:

Salut. »

Je réponds immédiatement.

« Hiroto Kazama dit:

Tu vas bien ?

Seiji Hiwatari:

Toujours. Et toi ?

Hiroto Kazama:

Oui. Tu fais quoi ?

Seiji Hiwatari:

Je regarde la télé. Et toi ?

Hiroto Kazama:

Idem.

Seiji Hiwatari:

Ok. »

« Ok. » ?! C'est tout, on dirait qu'il en a rien à faire de moi. Bon, je ne m'attendait pas à une réponse longue, mais tout de même. Je veux discuter. Je m'apprête alors à taper un message, quand soudain apparaît le message « Seiji est en train d'écrire... ». J'attends, impatient de savoir se qu'il va me dire. Je sens l'excitation monter en moi... ! Que vas-tu me dire ? J'attends impatiemment.

« Seiji Hiwatari:

Je voulais te dire, ne t'en fais pas pour Kilari. On trouvera un autre moment. J'en suis sûre... ! »

… Ce message me fit mal au cœur... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Pourquoi pense t-il toujours à Kilari ? Il est vrai que je suis amoureux de lu... J'ouvre grand les yeux... D'elle ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire « lui » ?! Mon cœur s'affole... Calme-toi, calme-toi... ! C'est Kilari que j'... Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi c'est si difficile ? Pourquoi ça fait autant mal pour le dire... ? Pourquoi mon cœur me serre... J'ai mêmes les larmes qui viennent s'y mêler. Pourquoi ?! Je ne comprends pas...

« Hiroto Kazama dit:

… Je t'ai dis que ce n'est pas grave... »

Ça y est, mes yeux font perler sur mes joues froide quelques larmes... Je ne comprends plus rien... Plus rien...

« Seiji Hiwatari dit:

Tu es sûr ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux... ? »

Il le fait exprès ?! Il ne comprends pas le français ?!

« Hiroto Kazama dit:

JE T'AI DIT QUE JE M'EN FOU DE KILARI ! JE NE VEUX PAS PARLER D'ELLE CAR JE PARLE AVEC TOI ! ALORS PARLE-MOI. »

Pourquoi je me mets en colère comme ça... ? « Je m'en fou de Kilari ! »... Comment puis-je dire une chose pareil...

Seiji Hiwatari dit:

… Tu t'en fou de Kilari... ?

Hiroto Kazama dit:

… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne m'en fou pas... Mais, je veux juste que pour une fois, entre nous, nous avons une discussion sans parler de Kilari, rien que nous deux.

Seiji Hiwatari dit:

Je vois. Excuse-moi, alors. Je suis désolé, mais je suis assez fatigué. Et demain je préfère être en forme. Je te laisse. Bonne nuit. »

… Je... N'ai pas envie qu'il aille dormir... Mais, je n'ai pas le choix... Je ne peux pas le forcer à rester réveillé.

« Hiroto Kazama dit:

Bonne nuit... »

J'éteins donc mon portable. Me lève éteint la télé, lave ma tasse de mon chocolat, puis repart dans ma chambre. J'allume ma lampe de mon bureau, puis enlève mon peignoir, prends un caleçon, et un tee-shirt blanc et fil dans mon lit. J'éteins donc la lampe. Je n'ai pas sommeil. Mais moi aussi je veux être en forme pour demain. Après quelques heures, je réussi à m'endormir.

Le soleil fouette alors mon visage de ses milles rayons. Traversant mes fines paupière, j'ouvre les yeux en étant aveuglé par ses rayons si étincelant. Je retire doucement ma couverture, me redresse, et sors de mon lit. Je remets les draps en place, puis commence à sortir de ma chambre. Je regarde l'heure, il est 10h23. Je vais dans le salon, prépare la table pour le petit déjeuné. Une fois tout bien mit en place, et avoir mit à chauffer le chocolat, je vais direction la chambre de mes frères. J'entre, et voit Kôta en train de jouer, Nagumo toujours au lit, Kai qui joue à sa console, et Sora qui dort aussi avec Nagumo. Je suis assez surpris que Kôta soit si silencieux, en général, se sont ses cris qui me réveille. Kôta lève la tête et cour vers moi en sautant tout autour.

\- Hiroto ! J'ai faim, j'ai faim ! hurle Kôta.

\- Chuut ! Ne cris pas si fort. lui dis-je en regardant Nagumo et Sora.

Mais Sora se mit à pleurer, je me précipite vers lui, quand Nagumo se réveille à cause des pleures de Sora.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sora ? demande Nagumo toujours un peu endormie.

\- Kôta a crié et à réveillé Sora. dis-je en soupirant, prenant Sora dans mes bras et le berce doucement.

Je berce Sora avec douceur me dirigeant dans le salon. Je mets du lait dans un biberon et le mets au micro-onde. Sora pleure toujours, je lui chante alors une douce berceuse afin de l'apaiser. La sonnette du micro-onde sonne. Je sors donc le biberon, le fait légèrement refroidir pour ne pas brûler les mains du bébé. Une fois refroidi, je mets la tétine du biberon dans la bouche de l'enfant, qui commence à boire le lait. Je vais alors dans le fauteuil, et regarde Sora sucer la tétine. C'est apaisant de voir un enfant aussi doux et calme. Kôta et Nagumo arrivent dans le salon.

\- Pardon, Hiroto. s'excuse Kôta s'approchant de moi.

\- Ce n'est rien... D'ailleurs, j'ai été assez surpris que tu jouais avec un tel silence.

\- Hmm... C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de jouer silencieusement. Tu avais l'air fatigué, hier. dis Nagumo.

\- Merci, Nagumo. Oh, j'ai passé une journée assez longue... Alors, oui j'étais assez patraque. lui répondis-je calmement.

Je regarde toujours Sora. Tout en souriant. Je me lève et le dépose dans sa chaise haute. Soudain, une odeur se fit sentir. Le chocolat ! Je l'ai laissé sur le feu. Je me précipite alors vers la fumée du chocolat brûlant, éteint la gazinière et fais évaporer la fumée par la fenêtre.

\- Raaaahhh... ! Il est brûlant. Quel idiot. dis-je énervé.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? me propose Nagumo.

\- Non, merci.

Je pose la casserole sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Puis me dirige vers le frigo, pour sortir le beurre. Je dépose le miel, la confiture, le nutella et des yaourts sur la table. Mes frères et moi s'installent à notre place habituel. Nous mangeons alors tranquillement le petit déjeuné.

\- Hiroto, on peut mettre un dessin animé, s'il te plait ! demande Kôta avec des yeux de supplice.

Il est vrai que je n'aime pas manger avec la télé allumé. Mais comme on est le matin, et que Kôta a été silencieux ce matin, je ne vais pas le lui refuser.

\- Oui.

\- Yeah ! Merci grand frère ! me dit-il en sautant sur la télécommande.

On ne regarde pas souvent le matin des dessins animés, la cause est souvent parce que Kôta m'a réveillé, et je peux dire que je déteste qu'on me réveille en sursaut. Alors je me fâche et refuse les dessins animés le matin au petit déjeuné. Kôta zappe sur les chaîne, et mets son dessin animé préféré « Ninjago ». Kôta regarde avec attention et excitation. D'un coup je remarque que Kai n'est pas là.

\- Où est Kai ? Demandais-je.

\- Il est resté dans la chambre. me répond Nagumo.

\- Pourquoi ? On prend le petit déjeuné ensemble, je vais le chercher.

Je vais donc, dans la chambre. Et amène Kai à table. Ça aussi, j'exige que nous mangeons toujours ensemble, et pas entre les repas. C'est une chose que je ne supporte, pas. Qu'on mange dans son coin que des gâteaux et des sucreries. Je suis parfois vraiment sévère envers mes frères, mais avec cette éducation, ils savent se tenir à carreau. Du moins, ils le savent. Bien sûr, il arrive que je suis obligé de crier car mes frères, en partit plus pour Kôta, désobéit.

\- GO, GO NINJAGO ! crie Kôta en sautant sur sa chaise.

\- Kôta ! Tu fais trembler la table. lui dis-je.

Mais il semble faire celui qui n'entends pas. Je décide de me fâcher.

\- KOTA ! Si tu n'arrête pas, je vais éteindre la télé.

\- P-pardon ! Ne fais pas ça, j'arrête... ! me dit-il.

La menace est vraiment une chose qui marche super bien. C'est pas la meilleure solution. Mais bon. Quand je m'énerve, c'est pas bon signe.

Nous finissons de déjeuné, je demande à mes frères de m'aider à ranger, et à y mettre dans le lave vaisselle.

Une fois terminée, je laisse alors Kôta jouer dans le salon devant son dessin animé préféré accompagné de Kai qui joue avec lui. Nagumo passe un coup d'éponge sur la table. Je le regarde et prends à mon tour un bout de chiffon, et passe aussi d'un côté.

\- Tu es en congé, aujourd'hui ? demande Nagumo.

\- Oui. Mais, j'ai prévu d'aller cet après-midi avec Seiji me promener. Je reviendrai vers 17h30. Tu pense bien à faire goûter tout le monde pas avant 16h00. C'est d'accord ? Tu ne laisse pas Kôta, ni personne grignoter. Je te fais confiance, Nagumo. lui dis-je tout en nettoyant.

\- Pas de souci. sourit-il.

Nagumo est le plus vieux après moi. Il est plus responsable que mes autres frères, et je sais que je peux compter sur lui. C'est toujours lui qui veille sur mes frères quand je ne suis pas là.

La matinée s'écoule lentement. Je prépare donc le déjeuné du midi.

Nous mangeons calmement. Puis le déjeuné terminé, je range la table aidé par mes frères, puis ils retournent dans la chambre, afin de bien digérer. Moi, je vais dans ma chambre chercher mes vêtements pour tout à l'heure. Que pourrai-je prendre ? Une chemise ? Un simple tee-shirt ? Je décide de prendre un simple tee-shirt c'est là où je me sens le mieux. Puis je décide de prendre un bermuda. Car je n'aime pas trop prendre des shorts, donc un bermuda ça s'arrête aux genoux, c'est parfait. J'allume mon portable afin de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de souci. Pas de nouveau message. Tout va bien. Je m'assoie donc sur mon lit. Réfléchissant... Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui avec Seiji. Mon cœur se mets de nouveau à battre. Pourquoi ? Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi c'est que à certain moment... ? Je ne sais pas.

Soudain, Kôta arrive en courant.

\- Hiroto ! Viens jouer avec nous. S'il te plaît... ! me dit-il.

\- Non, désolé.

\- S'il te plaît ! Tu n'es pas là de toute l'après-midi... répond Kôta avec des yeux de supplice.

C'est vrai... Les jours de congés, je devrai être plus avec mes frères... Mais j'organise une sortie avec Seiji que je vois tout les jours. Enfin, bon. Je ne vais pas annuler maintenant.

\- Bon, d'accord. répondis-je.

\- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! cris t-il en partant en courant dans leur chambre.

Je me lève donc, et vont les rejoindre.

14h00 sonne. Je me lève donc, m'ayant bien amusé avec mes frères. Je pris mon portable, dis un dernier mot à mes frères et sors de la maison.

Je marche tranquillement. Dans un silence, les seuls bruit qu'il y avait, c'était le chant des oiseaux et les voitures qui passe. J'ai pensé à mettre ma veste bleu avec ma capuche sur la tête. Je ne tiens pas à être poursuivi par les fans. Arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous. J'aperçois donc Seiji qui est déjà au lieu de rendez-vous.

\- Salut, je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? lui demandais-je n'aimant pas être en retard.

\- Bonjour Hiroto. Non, je viens juste d'arriver. me sourit-il.

Je le regarde ayant le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Pourquoi ? Je continue à le fixer.

\- Hm... ? Ça va ? Tu... Es tout rouge... dit Seiji avec un regard interrogateur.

\- H-hein ? O-oui, je... Vais bien... répondis-je en rougissant encore.

\- D'accord. Bon, tu veux aller où ? demande Seiji.

\- H-hm... Je ne sais pas... Tu voudrai te promener où, toi ?

\- Hm... Allons dans les petits endroits tranquille ? me dit-il.

Un endroit tranquille il dit ? Le parc est un endroit tranquille. Et pourquoi « tranquille » d'ailleurs ? Bon, c'est vrai que c'est mieux un endroit où nous pouvons parler et discuter tranquillement.

\- Le parc est déjà un endroit calme. dis-je.

\- C'est vrai. Tu veux rester là, alors ? me demande t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec un magnifique sourire de prince.

Je mit à le fixer. Je me noie dans ce regard si intense. Ce sourire-là, est vraiment un sourire que j'aime chez lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je n'ai jamais ressentis une chose pareil. Mon cœur bat d'une vitesse ahurissante que j'ai l'impression que Seiji peut les entendre. Je suis certainement en train de rougir... Mais, pourquoi ça me fait ça ? Pour chaque fois que je suis en contact avec Seiji... ? Serai-ce... Non, ce n'est pas...

\- Hiroto... ? Ça va ? Tu... Es tout rouge... me demande t-il avec un regard plus pertinent, et interrogateur.

Je n'arrive plus à parler. Aucun mot ne sors. Comme si ma gorge faisait tout pour. J'ai déjà ressentis cette émotion, pour Kilari. Mais... Là, c'est bien plus fort. Mais, alors... Ça voudrai dire que... Je suis amoureux de Seiji ?! Je rougit encore plus. Mon cœur accélère j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser.

\- Hiroto ?! Ça va ?! Tu te sens pas bien ? me dit-il sur un ton inquiet, en me mettant une main sur mon épaule.

\- … J-je... D-désolé... Je... Pensais... dis-je en devenant encore plus rouge.

\- Tu m'as fais peur... J'ai pensé que tu allais me faire un malaise. répondit-il en me regardant.

\- Désolé... lui dis-je en regardant un peu par terre.

\- Par contre... Pourquoi rougis-tu ? Oh, je sais. Tu pense à Kilari.

… Pourquoi... Pourquoi toujours je penserais à Kilari ?! Il a que elle à la bouche ? Il croit que je suis un obsédé de Kilari ?!

\- Je ne pensais pas du tout à Kilari. dis-je d'une voix soupirante.

\- Ah... Pardon. Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- … Quelque chose.

\- … Tu sais, tu peux me le dire... Je suis ton meilleur ami. me dit-il.

Certes... Mais, je vais quand même pas lui dire que je suis tombé amoureux de lui ? Il va certainement me prendre pour un fou. Et il ne voudra certainement plus me parler ni faire quoi que ce soit. En même temps, si tu as une personne du même sexe que toi qui t'aime, je peux comprendre. Mais, je n'ai aucune envie de le perdre... Je ne vais donc pas lui dire. C'est mieux.

\- Oh, au script de la pub... mentais-je.

\- Oh... Mais... Pourquoi tu rougissais comme ça, alors ?

\- E-euhm... Je pensais en même temps à … « Sonate d'une jeunesse amoureuse. » Haha... mentais-je encore une fois.

\- Oh... Je comprends, il me sourit, ça fait du bien une journée de repos comme ça... dit-il détendu.

\- Oui. Asseyons-nous sur le banc derrière nous ? Proposais-je.

\- Bien sûr.

Nous nous asseyons alors sur le banc. Ça commence avec un silence. Je suis toujours gêné et perturbé par le fait que je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami.

\- Hiroto, tu as l'air soucieux... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Seiji d'un ton un peu inquiet.

\- Non. Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Je réfléchis... répondis-je.

\- A quoi ?

\- La pub... mentais-je.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Et nous sommes en congé, pensons à autre chose, que le travail. Non ? sourit-il.

\- Ouais, tu as raison. Désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. me sourit-il avec un beau sourire encore une fois.

\- Hm...

Je me mit à lui sourire. Avec quelques rougeurs sur mes joues, je le regarde. Il est si beau. C'est comme un vrai prince. Je peux comprendre que Kilari est tombée amoureuse de lui au premier regard. Il a vraiment un charme qui fait rêver. J'aimerais lui faire part de mes sentiments, mais... C'est impossible. Si jamais il le prend mal, il ne voudra sûrement plus me fréquenter. Et ça, je ne le supporterai pas. Je regarde à ma droite. Sans aucune raison précise. Seiji me regarde avec un regard se posant des questions. Il faut que je me ressaisis, je ne veux pas gâcher cette journée. Ah ça non pas question, je refuse je veux profiter de cette journée en étant heureux de l'avoir fait.

\- Ils vont bien tes frères, au faite ? me demande t-il.

\- Oui. Très bien.

\- Tant mieux, sourit-il, hier je suis tombé sur une chaîne où il rediffusait « Sonate d'une jeunesse amoureuse. ». C'était vraiment une réussite. Tu ne trouve pas ?

\- O-ouais. répondis-je d'une voix un peu basse.

\- Haha...

Je le regarde. C'est fou, toujours de bonne humeur. Et même quand il y a un souci, il garde le sourire. On ne peut jamais savoir son humeur réel.

\- Ça te dis, de... Faire un tour dans le parc d'attraction ? lui proposais-je.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? me répondit-il en souriant de nouveau.

\- Bien. Alors, allons-y. dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

Nous nous levons alors de ce banc, et commence à quitter le parc. Pendant le trajet, nous discutons, je me sentais mieux, et détendu. Nous arrivons au parc d'attraction, entrons et commençons à marcher.

\- Bon, tu veux faire quoi en premier ? demandais-je.

\- Et bien... commence t-il en regardant les différentes attractions, pourquoi ne pas faire l'antarctique ? me dit-il.

\- Ouais ! J'aime bien cette attraction. souris-je à mon tour.

\- Ah, bah, allons-y ! me sourit Seiji doucement.

Nous allons devant l'attraction, et attendons notre tour. Nous achetons donc les tickets, attendons que le tour précédent ce termine.

Notre tour se présente. Nous nous asseyons, mettons la bar de sécurité. Et attendons. Le départ est lancé, le départ est tout doux. Normal, ça commence toujours doucement. L'animateur nous demande si nous sommes près, évidement ! D'un coup, l'antartique va plus vite, et part d'un coup à fond. Je lève les bras. Seiji lui, a une main sur la bar de sécurité.

\- Seiji, commençais-je en parlant fort, lève les deux mains ! On pourra avoir une place gratuite !

\- … Je vais essayer. me répond-il.

Seiji lève alors la deuxième mains, il est maintenant comme moi, les deux mains en l'air. L'attraction va extrêmement vite, Seiji glisse et me tombe dessus. Des moments où nous faisions des bonds. Les bonds étaient assez violent. Mais c'était fun, et avec Seiji on s'amusait bien. Après encore quelques tours, l'animateur nous fait ralentir, et il propose alors la place gratuite. Je lève les mains avec Seiji et on crie pour la place gratuite. Malheureusement, la place gratuite nous n'a pas été attribué. Nous sortons du manège, et allons voir les autres.

\- A toi l'honneur de choisir, Hiroto. me sourit-il.

\- Euhm...

Je regarde autour de moi. Et aperçoit la maison hantée. Je fit un vilain sourire sachant que Seiji n'est pas très rassuré de ce genre d'attraction.

\- La maison hantée. dis-je en souriant.

\- … B-bon... D'accord. me répondit-il pas très rassuré.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la maison hantée, je regarde Seiji du coin de l'œil. Il avait toujours le même regard, mais je pouvais voir qu'il n'était pas rassuré. Je suis quand même diabolique, je sais qu'il n'aime pas vraiment ça, et moi je le lui propose. Je lance un léger rire.

\- Ça va Seiji ? demandais-je en lançant un sourire.

\- … il tourne la tête en me lançant un sourire un peu forcé, Oui.

\- … T'inquiète, je suis là ! Et ce n'est qu'une attraction qui fais peur. Rien de plus.

\- N-non, t'inquiète je suis content de pouvoir le faire avec toi. me fit-il avec un beau sourire toujours un peu forcé.

\- Bon, bah alors tant mieux.

Je paye alors les deux tickets. Seiji insiste pour me rembourser car il ne voulait pas que j'utilise mon argent, mais je lui ai dis que ça ne me dérangeais pas et que ça me faisait plaisir. Il accepte un peu gêné. Nous entrons dans la maison. Je suis devant et Seiji est derrière moi. Je marche tranquillement, quand soudain, je sens une main agripper ma manche de chemise. Je m'arrête et me retourne.

\- Ça... Désolé... Mais... Je peux te... Tenir ? me demande t-il avec un regard gêné et pas trop rassuré.

Mon cœur se mets à battre, je le regarde. Je lui lance un sourire.

\- Bien sûr. Ça ne me dérange pas...

Je lui pris la main.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Non ?

Il me dévisage un petit moment, je pouvais apercevoir ses joues qui sont maintenant rose. Je me mit à rougir.

\- Oui. C'est mieux. me dit-il avec une voix gêné.

C'était bien la première fois que j'entendais cette voix de sa part. Mon cœur s'accélère rien qu'au fait de tenir la main de mon bien-aimé. Nous avançons, main dans la main. C'était sombre, et il y avait beaucoup d'embûche. Soudain, Seiji trébuche et me donne un coup qui me fit tomber à mon tour. Je me relève doucement et me retourne. Mais il faisait tellement noir que je ne pu rien voir, je ne voyais pas Seiji. Soudain je fit un léger pas en arrière qui active un piège toboggan. Je bascule et tombe assez violemment dans le toboggan. Je fait une longue glissade, toujours de dos. J'arrive enfin en bas. Me remettant les idées en place, je me lève et me mets à regarder plus haut en appelant Seiji.

\- Seiji ?! Seiji ?! Tu es où ? Tu vas bien ?!

\- Hiroto ? Où tu eEEEEEEES! dit-il en poussant un cri.

Seiji dévale le toboggan. Et d'un coup arrive brusquement sur moi. Je tombe de nouveau. Seiji se trouve sur moi.

\- Aiiee... dis-je.

\- … Aaiie... il ouvre les yeux, p-pardon... Hiroto... dit-il en se relevant.

\- P-pas de ta faute, on ne voit rien dans ce manège... Heureusement que les murs et le sol sont en mousse, sinon on se serait fait bien mal... dis-je un peu gêné.

\- Ouais... dit-il un peu gêné.

Je suis toujours assis. Adossé contre le mur. Je regarde Seiji. Seiji me tend la main afin de m'aider à me lever. Je lui prends et me lève.

\- Désolé Seiji. Je n'aurais pas dû te proposer ce manège.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu avais le droit de vouloir le faire.

\- Oui, mais tu n'aime pas ce genre d'attraction.

\- Ce n'est rien...

D'un coup, un squelette sort brusquement d'un côté. Seiji bondit sur moi et me prends dans ses bras en me serrant fortement. Je fut surpris, mon cœur bat très fort. Seiji a l'air vraiment terrorisé. Je l'encercle alors avec mes bras afin de le rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Seiji... On va sortir d'ici... N'ai pas peur. lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

\- … il se mit à me serrer un peu plus fort, o-oui... Je sais...

\- …

Il se retire doucement alors de moi avec quelques rougeurs aux joues. Je rougis automatiquement en ouvrant les yeux. J'y crois pas. Il est si mignon quand il rougit. Mon cœur va exploser. J'avais une seul envie, lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser. Je dois me retenir... Je lui pris la main, et commence à avancer. L'excitation en moi a monté. J'avance avec toujours les mêmes rougeurs sur les joues, tenant la main de la personne que j'aime. A chaque bruit la main de mon partenaire me sert fort. Je continue de marcher doucement mais à la fois d'un pas rapide, pour sortir d'ici. C'était une erreur de l'emmener à l'intérieur de ce manège. Heureusement que je l'ai payer, il n'aura pas eu au moins de gâcher son argent pour une attraction qu'il n'aime pas. Soudain, un crie horrible avec un vampire se dresse devant moi, je me mit brusquement à reculer. Seiji essaye de me retenir brusquement.

\- D-désolé... Il m'a fait peur. m'excusais-je.

\- C'est pas grave... J'ai eu aussi peur que toi...

\- … B-bon, on continue...

Je continue de marcher avec un peu plus de méfiance. Seiji me tient toujours la main. Mon cœur refuse de se calmer, j'aperçois d'un coup de la lumière, j'accélère le pas. Arriver à la sortie, un énorme courant d'air en dessous de nos pieds me fait sursauter et des araignées en plastique tombe du plafond. Seiji sursaute s'accrochant encore plus à mon bras. Nous sortons enfin de la maison hantée. Je lâche un soupire de soulagement en même temps que Seiji.

\- Ça va mieux... ? demandais-je.

\- O-ouais... ! me dit-il en me lançant un sourire.

\- Tant mieux... Pour me faire pardonner, je vais t'acheter une glace.

\- Non, non. Pas la peine, Hiroto.

\- Si, si. J'insiste. lui dis-je.

Je me dirige suivis de Seiji vers un marchand de glace. Je remarque d'un coup que je tiens toujours la main de Seiji. Je la lâche. Sinon, les gens vont se faire des idées. Nous sommes devant le stand.

\- Bonjour. Seiji, vas-y choisit. lui dis-je.

\- Tu es sûr... ?

\- Oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Bon... tourne la tête vers le marchand, je prendrais la vanille, s'il vous plaît. demande Seiji au vendeur.

\- D'accord. dit le marchand en préparant le cornet.

Il lui tend le cornet.

\- Merci, puis il tourne la tête vers moi, merci, Hiroto. dit-il en me lançant un sourire.

\- C'-c'est normal.

\- Et vous, monsieur ? dit le marchand.

\- Euh... Chocolat.

\- Très bien.

Il me tend alors le cornet.

\- Merci. dis-je en donnant l'argent.

Nous nous asseyons sur un banc à côté du marchand. Le chocolat est mon parfum préféré. Je lèche tout les contours pour que le cornet ne fonde pas sur mes mains. Je regarde Seiji lécher sa glace à la vanille. C'est rafraîchissant dans une journée chaude comme aujourd'hui.

\- Elle est bonne celle à la vanille. s'exclame Seiji léchant les contours.

\- Non, c'est le chocolat le meilleur. lui dis-je en tirant la langue.

\- Ah ça non. La vanille est nettement meilleur. me dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- …

Je m'incline et fait un coup de langue sur sa glace pour y goûter. Je regarde le blond avec les joues roses. Je lui souris.

\- Pas mal. Même si je trouve que la mienne est meilleure.

\- … Haha... T'es malin, toi. Me dit-il en léchant sa glace.

\- Tu veux goûter le chocolat ? Souris-je.

\- … Hm... Ouais.

Seiji avec une petite hésitation, s'incline et donne à son tour un coup de langue sur sa glace.

\- Ouais. Pas mal. sourit-il.

\- Tu vois ?

\- Oh, je n'ai pas dis qu'elle est meilleure ! dit-il en lançant un sourire moqueur.

Nous rions. Je me sens bien. Je le regarde manger sa glace... D'un coup, il l'enfourche entièrement dans sa bouche en faisant des mouvements de vas-et-viens. Je le regarde en rougissant légèrement. Il est juste en train de manger une glace, Hiroto... Calme-toi. Mais ça me perturbe. Je me dis que je suis vraiment fou parfois. Oui, vraiment. Je regarde donc ailleurs, essayant de calmer mon excitation.

\- Ça va Hiroto ? me demande t-il en me regardant.

\- O-oui. Bien. dis-je en lançant un petit soupire.

\- Tu veux faire quoi après ?

\- Euh... On regardera les manèges qu'il reste. répondis-je.

\- D'accord.

Après quelques minutes, nous finissons notre glace. On se lève et commence à marcher.

\- Je propose les autos-tamponneuses. propose Seiji.

\- Allé. répondis-je.

Nous continuons le reste de l'après-midi différentes attractions. Nous sortons de parc. Le soleil se couchant. Tout étant oranger... C'est vraiment beau. C'est vraiment un moment romantique...

\- Bon, j'ai passé une excellente après-midi avec toi, Hiroto. sourit-il.

\- Moi aussi. Merci d'avoir accepter. Je me suis réellement amusé. lui souris-je à mon tour.

\- C'est normal. Moi aussi, je me suis bien amusé. me répond-il.

\- … Encore désolé pour la maison hantée...

\- Non, ce n'est rien, Hiroto... me mets une main sur mon épaule, je ne t'en veux pas tu sais... me dit-il avec un magnifique sourire.

\- … je le dévisage en rougissant un peu, qu'est-ce que tu es beau...

\- Quoi ? rougit-il.

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser à voix haute ?! Je suis fou ?! Il va me prendre pour un fou !

\- E-euh... J-je veux dire, le couché de soleil est beau... Haha... mentais-je.

\- … A-ah... O-ouais... ! répondit-il.

\- … B-bon... Je dois rejoindre mes frères... On se dit à demain... dis-je encore rouge.

\- Oui. A demain. Et bonne soirée. me dit-il.

Seiji se tourne faisant un pas. Quand soudain, il arrive vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. J'ouvre grand les yeux, mon cœur recommence à battre la chamade. Il me sert vraiment fort. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Quand d'un coup il me lâche et s'en va. Je le regarde toujours fixé. Je reste toujours dans la même pose, après quelques instants, je me dirige vers chez moi. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Pourquoi ? Même si... J'ai apprécié... Ça me fait poser des questions. Mais bon, peut-être voulait-il me remercier de la sorte. Je marche tranquillement. Et arrive enfin chez moi.

 **A suivre dans le chapitre 2...**


End file.
